The Story of Madge
by alina512059
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Hunger Games, except in Madge's point of view! In this story, you will find out the history of Madge's family, her relationship with Gale and Katniss, and how the District was like while Katniss and Peeta were in the Games. Madge is a beautiful young lady in this story who has hopes and dreams for Panem, and she plans her future as the mayor of District 12


"Madge?" Mother calls from her room. I slowly walk to the foot of her bed, dreading to see her expressionless and weary face.

"Yes?" I answer, looking at my bare feet. I should be getting ready for the Reaping, but then again there is no use of dressing up all fancy when it is very unlikely for me to get reaped. As the daughter of the mayor of District 12, I hold the least chances to enter The Hunger Games, but I still have slight chance of becoming a tribute.

Mother clears her throat, and interrupts me from my deep thoughts. I look up at her and see her head hanging upwards, eyes staring into the ceiling. Mother opens her mouth to talk, but suddenly snaps it shut. She seems more odd that usual today, as if she was waiting for the world to end. She should be least worried about her child becoming a tribute of the Hunger Games than all the poor mothers around us.

"What's wrong?" I ask her quietly. There is oddness in the air I cannot describe, Mother is typically deep in her sorrows, but now she seems more stern and worried.

Mother points her chin down to her chest and locks her eyes into mine, and then motions me to sit beside her with her hand. I nod and sit slowly, hearing the creaks underneath the springs of the bed add more awkwardness into the air. "Listen to me, Madge," she croaks in the emptiness of the room. She inhales sharply, and exhales slowly before starting her speech. "Reach into my drawer on the right of the bed."

I obey her and reached for the handle beside the bed, and opened it carefully. I scan her belongings inside which were only medicine tablets and a hairbrush. But, something caught my eye and I saw a small, blue velvet box.

"Take the small box and open it," Mother ordered me. I took it out warily into my palm, and glared at it. Could it be Mother's wedding ring or a precious necklace? It must be pretty valuable for it to be packaged like that.

I carefully open it with my thumb, enjoying the smooth and exquisite texture of the box. Once the lid snapped open, there laid a beautiful gold pin engraved into a bird in flight. I run my finger against the smoothness of the gold pin, the details of the wings and the beak luxurious carved with a ring surrounding it.

"Do you know what this is?" Mother asks despairingly. I raise my eyebrow at the pin and grasp it with both of my hands. I then open my palms to reveal the pin shining against the light. There is a brightness and glow reflecting back to the dim walls. It seems like a gift from Heaven, a breath-taking and striking gift which would be priceless for anyone to buy, including President Snow himself.

I soon realize what Mother was asking and answer her question with a no. "It's a mockingjay pin passed along by your Aunt Maysilee," she explains. I recall the word of "mockingjay", I assume it is a type of bird which is a spawn of a jabberjay and mockingbird. And Aunt Maysilee, I have no memories of her since she died in the 50th Hunger Games, or the 2nd Quarter Quell. "Aunt Maysilee had this pin back when she was your age, it signifies hope for humanity. When she died… she passed it along to me, and now I am giving this to you."

I remember seeing the footage of that particular Hunger Games which my Aunt was a tribute. She was a good, strong woman, she was brave and confident. I admired her beauty and her close resemblance of Mother, but she died when I was too young to remember. Mother undergoes depression as long as I can remember; she claims she has "headaches", when overall she just wants to shut down reality and into her fantasy land of devastation and despair. Father and I can go along without her, but it's a shame I could never be able to have my mother as normal, happy person. Mother must've really loved and cared for her younger sister.

"Maysilee was such a bright, bubbly and cheerful girl, I thought I would never see the day when all my light faded away in a flash once her death approached," Mother suddenly remarked. "If only I could have volunteered for her, I would have done it in a heartbeat. Why didn't I protect her?" Mother starts to cry in muffled sobs under blanket.

I stretch out to her and touched her on her arm, squeezing her gently. "It's not your fault, Mother. You did whatever you can to save her," I tell her soothingly. But to be honest, Mother rarely talks about her past, so I barely know anything about Aunt Maysilee except for her experience in the Hunger Games.

"Please go, Madge," she whispers.

I sigh and walk towards the door, but her voice stops me.

"Madge, wear the pin to the Reaping," she says. Is she worried that I might get reaped? I have a very slim chance of that happening. But then again Aunt Maysilee got reaped at my age, and maybe Mother is worried it might be my turn.

I nod and carefully close the lid of the box. I take the box with both my hands and clutch it as I quickly sifted through the halls to enter my room.

I close my door behind me as I melt down to the floor. I pull my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, and I grasp my hands over my legs. I still have the pin in my hands, and I am worried that this precious gold pass-down might be taken away from me.

After a few minutes, I decide to get up and choose out my clothing for the Reaping. I don't know what to wear, I have too many clothes in my closet and it makes it really hard for me to choose an outfit out. I finally decide to wear a fluttery dress with matching shoes. I lock my door and change into the frock. I never wore this dress before, and I don't even remember where I even gotten it from. But either way, it fits perfectly. Then, I comb my hair and then tie my hair into a pony tail with a bow. Satisfied on the way I look, I slip on my heels and get ready to go downstairs. Just then, I remember the pin. The pin was on the floor the way I left it, I face palmed myself and shook my head. With something this valuable, this shouldn't be lying on the floor that could be stepped on. I gently picked the box up and put it on my dresser. I take out the mockingjay pin and fastened it at the heart of my dress. The light shines on the pin brightly as I moved closer to the mirror.

Suddenly, the door bell rings. I walk downstairs and unlocked the door, and opened it to find Katniss… and that fiend Gale.

Without looking at the thug, I greet Katniss as she hands me a bag full of strawberries. I smiled and thanked her.

"Pretty dress," Gale murmurs. I whip my head to him and cocked my head. I sneered at him and shook my head. That boy hasn't changed a bit. He is still the same arrogant, self-centered, and conceited brute.

"If I am going to the Capitol, I would want to look nice, wouldn't I?" I say sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be going to the Capitol," he says serenely. Sure, he is right about the Hunger Games not being fair, but is it my fault? Am I to blame? If I were to destroy the Hunger Games I would do it in a heartbeat. I don't care if he's right; I just want to slap him in the face.

"Good luck, Katniss," I wish her, ignoring Gale.

"You too," she replies. Katniss turns around and heads off to the street, but before Gale started to trail after her, he paused for a second and winked at me.

I slammed the door behind me and exhaled slowly. I just hate him so much. What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he have to act like a douche all the time? Can't he see that I never liked him? What does Katniss even find in him?


End file.
